Merge (Marvel: Gaea)
This page details the Marvel Multiverse manifestation of Gaea, the Primordial Greek-Goddess of the Earth element and embodiment of the planet Terra. All versions of Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse fall within the "Merge" category, a conceptual-fusion of Gaea with numerous mother-goddesses from almost every pantheon represented on Terra. Marvel's Gaea is known for her role as the Mother of Pantheons due to having produced the first members of most of the pantheons represented by the Council of Godheads. Gaea has had numerous names, forms, aspects, and mates in her eons as the Earth-Mother of Terra, taking the place of many goddesses who are independent beings in most other universes. The most notable example of Gaea's role-replacement is taking the name and role of Jord, the personification of the earth in the Norse myth and mother of Thor, Norse-God of Thunder and Lightning. =Gaea {Greek} prime-base= The Marvel Multiverse version of Gaea is formed primarily from the Protogenoi (primordial deity) of the same name from the Greek myth. Relations *'Ouranos' (mate, son) *'Titans' (oldest children by Ouranos) *'Elder Cyclopes' (middle triplet-sons by Ouranos) *'Hekatonkheires' (youngest triplet-sons by Ouranos) Terra {Roman} Roman Myth Terra is the Primordial Roman-Goddess of the Earth element and the Roman-equivalent to Gaea of the Greek pantheon. Terra was one of the Di Selecti, the twenty principle deities of Rome, and commonly associated with Ceres (Demeter) in regards to the fertile soil and agriculture. Marvel Multiverse Terra is the name taken on by Gaea among the Romans and, like all other Olympians, simply assumed an alternate-name among her worshipers in Rome with no change to her normal personality. Whether amongst the Greeks or the Romans, the Olympians are always the same people and are simply referred to by different names. Normally, in most universes outside of the Marvel Multiverse, Gaea and Terra are two distinct and coexisting personalities within a single physical form, each one representing the ideas of the Earth-Mother held by the Greeks and the Romans. =Norse= Jord (X) Norse Myth Jord is a female Jotunn and the embodiment of the earth among the Norse. The Jotnar are a diverse species usually referred to as giants, but can fit into classifications such as demons, trolls, or even beings similar to the Aesir and Vanir; a Jotunn is a class of being separate from humans, dwarves, elves, and the gods. Jord is the mother of Thor and one of the many mates with whom Odin has produced children. Marvel Multiverse Jord is one of the names taken on by Gaea among the Norse and denotes her role as Thor's mother. Odin wished to produce a offspring who would retain his full power outside of Asgard and its' associated realms in order to better protect all worlds. In pursuit of this, Odin mated with Jord (a Norse aspect/form of Gaea) and joined together the bloodlines of Asgard and the Elder Gods and the result of this union was Thor, who would go on to be one of the most powerful protectors of the entire universe. Relations *'Odin Borson' (mate, father of Thor) *'Thor Odinson' (son by Odin) Audumbla Norse Myth Audumbla is a primeval cow and the second oldest being in the Norse cosmology, coming after Ymir and before Buri. Audumbla licked the salty rime stones and primordial frost, producing rivers of milk that nourished Ymir. Audumbla was nourished on the primordial frost and salty rime stones and in turn fed Ymir with her milk; after repeating this process for some time, Ymir ejaculated and the semen formed a large frozen mound upon which Audumbla licked for three consecutive days, and on the third day Buri emerged fully grown from the frozen semen mound. Marvel Multiverse Audumbla is the name taken on by Gaea among the Norse in her aspect/form of a cow and denotes her role as Buri's mother and ancestor of all Asgardians. Relations *'Ymir' (mate, father of Buri) *'Buri Ymirson' (son by Ymir) =Aditi {Indian}= Indian Myth Aditi is the mother of the gods and the Sun in the Indian myth. Aditi is, traditionally, the mother of the Âdityas (a group of solar/celestial deities) and Vamana (the fifth avatar of Vishnu). Aditi is also associated with the mulaprakriti (primal substance/fundamental matter), which is the Indian name for the Demiurge in the Marvel Multiverse. Marvel Multiverse Aditi is the name taken on by Gaea among the Indians and denotes her role as the mother of the Trimurti. The Trimurti consists of Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva, like Atum and Thoth, are Gaea's sons by the Demiurge; their roles as creator, sustainer, and destroyer mirror that of the Demiurge, Gaea, and the Demogorge. Relations *'Mulaprakriti' (Demiurge's Indian form/aspect) *'Trimurti' (triplet-sons by Mulaprakriti) **'Brahma' (creator) **'Vishnu' (sustainer) **'Shiva' (destroyer) The Hiranyagarbha (X) Indian Myth The Hiranyagarbha, meaning the Golden Womb or Golden Egg, is the source of creation manifested as a cosmic-egg which gave birth to universe in the Indian myth. It floated in the primordial void until dividing into the Prithvi (both the Mother-Earth and the physical world) and the Svarga (the higher-realm where the righteous reside before reincarnation). The Hiranyagarbha is referred to as the "soul of the universe" and the manifestation of the Brahman, the Universal Will and Absolute Reality. The Hiranyagarbha can be used to denote a prime creator-deity and is cross-identified with Prajapati. Marvel Multiverse The Hiranyagarbha is the is the golden cosmic-egg that gave birth to the Trimurti and denotes its' role as the womb that bore them. When Aditi (Gaea's Indian form/aspect) mated with Mulaprakriti (The Demiurge's Indian form/aspect), her celestial womb separated from her physical form and became the Hiranyagarbha from which the Trimurti emerged. Ammaveru (X) Indian Myth Ammaveru, also spelled Ammavaru, is a ancient primordial goddess who laid the cosmic-egg that gave birth to Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva, who existed before the beginning of time. Marvel Multiverse Ammaveru is an alternate-name taken on by Gaea among the Indians and denotes her role as the one who laid the Hiranyagarbha, while Aditi refers directly to Gaea's role as the Trimurti's mother. =Oceanic= Papatuanuku Maori Myth Papatuanuku . In the Marvel Multiverse, Papatuanuku is the name taken on by Gaea among the Oceanic peoples that denotes her role as the mother of Kane Milohai. Marvel Multiverse Haumea Hawaiian Myth Haumea is the Oceanic-Goddess of Fertility and Childbirth. Haumea is the mother of Kane Milohai, Pele, numerous other deities, and a variety of other creatures. In the Marvel Multiverse, Haumea is the name taken on by Gaea among the Oceanic peoples that denotes her role as the mate of Kane Milohai and the mother of Pele and Kane's other children. Marvel Multiverse Relations *'Kane Milohai' (mate) *'Sons' **'Kane-'apua' (fish-god) **'Ka-moho-aliʻi' (shark-god) **'B'ngudja' (shark-god) **'Other Shark-Gods' *'Daughters' **'Pele' (volcano-goddess) **'Kapo' (sorcery-goddess) **'Namaka' (sea-goddess) **'Poliahu' (snow-goddess) **'Laka' (hula-goddess) **'Lilinoe' (mist-goddess) Noted differences In the myth, Kane Milohai is simply one of the many children of Haumea instead of her lover and the father of many of Haumea's children. Kane is still the maternal half-sibling of all of his children due to Gaea also being his mother in the aspect of Papatuanuku. Children of Haumea in both the myth and Marvel Multiverse include: Pele, Ka-moho-aliʻi, Namaka, and Kapo. =Mesoamerican= Ixchebel Yax Mayan Myth Marvel Multiverse =Related information= Multiversial versions of Gaea Marvel Multiverse counterparts Frigga Prime-base: Freyja Freyrdottir Marvel Added-traits: Jord mythological Added-traits: Gaea Marvel Appearances *Thor (film) (Earth-199999) *Thor: The Dark-World (Earth-199999) *Avengers: Endgame (Time Heist: Asgard 2013) Universes *Earth-199999: Marvel Cinematic Universe *All timelines visited during the Time Heist *14,000,604 possible timelines seen by Dr. Strange *All other timelines branching off from the MCU List of Merged deities and their pantheons European Olympians Greek/Roman/Etruscan (X) The Olympians are the pantheon that were worshiped by the Greek, Roman, and Etruscan peoples in ancient times. In most universes outside of the Marvel Multiverse, the deities of the Greek, Roman, and Etruscan Pantheons each manifest as distinct personalities of a singular being, but in the Marvel Multiverse, their Roman and Etruscan identities are simply alternate-names for the Greek Olympians. Names used to refer to the Olympians include: Greek, Roman, Etruscan, Greco-Roman, Italian, Latin, and Hellenistic. Gaea's Olympian names Gaea Greek Gaea, also called Gaia, is the Primordial Greek-Goddess of the Earth and the Earth-Mother of the Greek Pantheon. Gaea is the foundation of her Merged version in the Marvel Multiverse. Terra Roman Terra is the Primordial Roman-Goddess of the Earth and the Earth-Mother of the Roman Pantheon. Terra is simply Gaea's Roman name, rather than an alternate form/aspect of Gaea. Cel Etruscan Cel is the Primordial Etruscan-Goddess of the Earth and the Earth-Mother of the Etruscan Pantheon. Cel is simply Gaea's Etruscan name, rather than an alternate form/aspect of Gaea. Asgardians Norse (X) The Asgardians are the pantheon that were worshiped by the Norse, Germanic, and Scandinavian peoples in ancient times. The Asgardians are arguably the most notable and active deities involved with humanity and the planet Terra, particularly through Thor being one of the world's most powerful and well-known heroes. Names used to refer to the Asgardians include: Norse, Germanic, Viking, Teutonic, Scandinavian, and Anglo-Saxon. Gaea's Asgardian names Jord Jord is the Norse-Embodiment of the Earth, a mate of Odin, and the mother of Thor. Jord is the most notable form/aspect of Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse, due to her prominence as Thor's mother. Audumbla Audumbla is a primeval cow, one of the oldest beings in the Norse cosmology, and the mother of Buri. Audumbla is the mother of Buri and the ancestor of all Asgardians through her mating with Ymir. Dievas Slavic/Baltic Gaea's Dieva names Erce Asiatic Daevas Indian (X) The Daevas are the pantheon that were worshiped by the peoples of the Indian subcontinent in ancient times. The Daevas are one of the only pantheons still widely and actively worshiped in modern times, though they are not nearly as active amongst humanity as the Asgardians and Olympians generally are. Names used to refer to the Daevas include: Indian and Nepalese; due to their conversion, the terms Hindu and Vedic are no longer used to refer to the Daevas as individuals or as a species. Gaea's Daeva names Aditi Aditi is the Mother of the Gods, specifically the sun and the twelve zodiac-spirits, she is called the "synthesis of all things" and is associated with space, mystic speech, and the primal substance. Aditi is the primary name used for Gaea among her Indian worshipers, called the mother of the gods because she is the mother of the Trimurti. Hiranyagarbha {Egg of Ammaveru} The Hiranyagarbha is the Indian Cosmic-Egg of Creation, the manifested "soul of the universe" from which all things originate. The Hiranyagarbha is combined with the Egg of Ammaveru, taking its' role as the golden womb from which Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva emerged. Ammaveru Ammaveru, also called Ammavaru, is the Mother of the Trimurti, the goddess from before time began who laid the egg containing Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva. Ammaveru is another name used for Gaea among her Indian worshipers, referring to her role as the one who birthed the Trimurti. Amatsu-Kami Japanese Names used to refer to the Amatsu-Kami include: Japanese; due to their conversion, the term Shinto is no longer used to refer to the Amatsu-Kami as individuals or as a species. Gaea's Amatsu-Kami names Izanami {In} Izanami-No-Mikoto, also called Izanami-No-Kami, is the Japanese-Goddess of Creation and Death, and together with her mate Izanagi, created the island of Japan and nearly all of its' deities. Gaea vanished during the birth of Kagutsuchi, the Japanese-God of Fire and their final child together, and Izanagi believed she perished during the delivery. Izanami is combined with In, the feminine embodiment of the universe and mate of Yo, the masculine embodiment of the universe. In and Yo (Gaea and Izanagi) are most notable for binding Amatsu-Mikaboshi in the underworld-realm of Yomi, preventing him from accessing his full power as the Chaos-King for millennia. Xian Chinese Gaea's Xian names Yin Yin Hou-Tou Hou-Tou, also called Houtu and Dimu, African Ogdoad Egyptian (X) The Ogdoad are the eight primordial deties that were worshiped by the Egyptians in ancient times, they are the predecessors of the Ennead, the offspring of Atum. The Ogdoad essentially died off by the time the Ennead came into prominence, the race was born when Gaea and her mate, the Demiurge, conceived Atum to be a god-slayer who could destroy all of Gaea's corrupted and demonic Elder God siblings. The Ennead are a still quite active on Terra in the modern day: several of their members beings patrons of nations such as Wakanda or superheroes such as Black-Panther and Moon-Knight, granting their aid to sorcerers such as Dr. Strange, or calling upon Demogorge for aid against evil gods in times of great need. Names used to refer to the Ogdoad include: Egyptian. Gaea's Ogdoad names Neith {Naunet} Neith is the Egyptian-Goddess of War and Hunting, said to be the prime creator of the universe and he one who governs all of its' functions, she is also well known as the mother of Ra and Thoth. Neith has been combined with Naunet, taking her role as the mate of the primordial god Nun and an embodiment of the primal abyss. Neith is a very prominent form/aspect of Gaea as the mother of Atum, also known as Ra, Amon, and Aten, who is also the god-slayer known as Demogorge the God-Eater. Annunaki Mesopotamian Names used to refer to the Annunaki include: Mesopotamian, Assyrian, Babylonian, Sumerian, Hurrian, Philistine, Canaanite, Hittite, and Phoenician. Gaea's Annunaki names Ninhursag Ki Vodu Yoruba Names used to refer to the Vodu include: Yoruba, West African, Nigerian, and Haitian. Yazatas Persian Names used to refer to the Yazatas include: Persian and Iranian; due to their conversion, the terms Zoroastrian and Mazdayasnan is no longer used to refer to the Yazatas as individuals or as a species Americas Ahau Mayan Australian Akua Oceanic Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M3